Louise
Louise is a contestant from Survivor: Vanuatu and Survivor: Cambodia. Survivor: Vanuatu Louise originally competed in Survivor: Vanuatu. At the beginning of the game, all 18 castaways had no tribe in a free for all battle. Louise formed an alliance early on with Dolly, Ashley, Lacey, Blake, Brittany and Kieron. She voted with the majority at the first vote, sending home Clarence. However, Louise attempted to instigate a plan to send home Ashley, but it failed when Keisha was voted out instead. At the tribe formation, Louise was placed on the yellow Yasur tribe with her alliance of Ashley, Lacey, Blake and Brittany. She was placed in a powerful position on the tribe, and managed to influence the castaways to send home Frankie. The plan at the next vote was to eliminate Louise. However, Lacey chose to reveal the plan to Louise. Together, they voted for Brittany and with the use of Louise's Hidden Immunity Idol, Brittany was voted out. The tribe then went on an immunity streak and did not have to go to tribal council. On Day 20, Louise was able to make the merge. At the first vote, she planned on voting out her ally Lacey to gain power. However, the rest of the tribe stuck together and Maxwell was voted out. Fearing her position in the game, Louise decided to follow along with the other castaways plans, sending home Angus and Lacey. She was on the outs when the majority sent home Dolly, but gained momentum by winning two immunity challenges and voting out Lopevi outsiders Jeremy and Patricia. At the final four, it was assumed that the Yasur alliance would stick together and vote out the last Lopevi member, Jenny. However, she was able to convince the other castaways that they were their own worst enemies. Louise voted for Ashley, but Jenny, Ashley and Blake stuck together and sent home Louise. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Blake to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After having a target on her back majority of the time during Vanuatu, Louise was given a second chance during Survivor: Cambodia originally on the pink Bayon tribe. The tribe was extremely weak at the beginning of the game, mainly due to a failure of communication. At tribal council, she voted for Alexander, Tyler and Harry Amelia. However, Alexander, Angus and Harry Amelia were voted out instead. At the tribe expansion, Louise remained on Bayon along with original members Tyler, Jefra and Pierre. They made a final four deal after they won all immunity challenges they had as a tribe. Louise was able to make bonds on the tribe she never made before. At the tribe dissolve, Louise once again remained on Bayon with Tyler. Despite the pair voting for Miles, the pair was strong enough to save themselves from elimination. At this point, Louise made the merge and was reunited with her alliance of Tyler, Jefra and Pierre. She changed her allegiance to a new alliance of Carrie, Parvati and Jefra and voted with them for Adam. However, Tyler then threw his original alliance of four under the bus to cover himself. At the Double Tribal Council on Day 23, Carrie was the first casualty followed shortly by Louise. At the Final Tribal Council, Louise voted for Derrick to win the title of Sole Survivor, believing he played a more honourable game than Tyler. Voting History Trivia *Louise received the most votes against her out of any of the other castaways in Vanuatu, with fifteen. *Louise is one of two castaways to remain on Bayon during the entire pre-merge phase of the game during Cambodia, the other being Tyler. Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways